Heaven's Great Hero V2
by movietvGeek
Summary: This is a Rewrite of the original version. There was once a Great Hero who lived during the Great War. God gifted this hero with the power of Reincarnation. Zachariah Kawakami is that reincarnation. The descendant of Cao Cao and Scáthach will fulfill his ambition of becoming the greatest and strongest being... ever!
1. Chapter 1-Reincarnated

Reincarnated!

The Attack?

* * *

War. A war the spanned the entire globe and all of creation. A war that made all the wars in human history put together seem like a child's tantrum. A war that shook the very foundations of reality. A war between the **Three Factions**. **God** and his **Angels, Grigori** and the **Fallen Angels,** and the **Four Great Satans** and **Devils** , fought. This war became known as the **Great War**.

Leading the force for Heaven was the Arch Angel Michael. Michael is said to be the strongest Angel that exist. He is the leader of the Arch Angels and the greatest of the Seraphs. Michael is strong enough to take on many Devils at once and remain unharmed. His weapon is the **Sword of Michael**. The very sword he used to banish **Lucifer** from heaven.

Mankind was caught in the middle. Many joined the three factions creating even more conflict. God and his Angles welcomed man and woman into their arms. However, some went to the Devils and Fallen Angels. War erupted between the tribes of men. Heroes of legend fought with God and his Angels, against Devils and Fallen Angels.

To give humans the strength to fight the Devils and Fallen Angels, god created the **Sacred Gears**. But this enabled humans who sided with the Devils and Fallen Angels to also gain these Artifacts. The Devils created an organization of powerful Devils and Demons to fight in the war and hunt down Sacred Gear users. The organization was called **Sin**.

To counter the threat of Sin, Michael created an order of his own to counter Sin. The order was called the **Holy Knights**. The Holy Knights are the most powerful knights and heroes chosen by Michael himself, to protect Sacred Gear users and uphold God's teachings. They are a group of terrifying individuals, with each able to match the members of Sin.

The battles waged for years with no end in sight. Then a child was born. A child born to end the war. This child grew and joined the Angels and God, to combat the Devils and Fallen Angels. He held no hatred for either. The Heroes name was Gaius. He was the strongest human in his time and perhaps ever. He led the Holy Knights and Heaven to many victories. As the battles grew more intense, both sides began to tire of the war. Gaius himself sought to end the war. Gaius become great friends with Michael and became a son to God. God blessed Gaius with the power of an angel, making him the first reincarnated Angel.

The war went on before all three factions launched a full scale attack on each other. The Holy Knights led by Gaius attacked the forces of Sin. Gaius faced down the leader of Sin himself and their battle devastated the area. A ways away, God faced down the Four Great Satans and the Leaders of Grigori. In the battle, many Fallen Angels fell, prompting Azazel, leader of Grigori to withdraw. Though they took down many Angels and Demons before doing so. The fight went on between Devil and Angel.

God felled many Devils with a swing of his wings while the Satans attacked in force. Gaius who is severely wounded after forcing the leader of Sin to withdraw, watched on as God battled. Then one Satan whose name was lost to time, threw a spear. Time slowed for Angel and Holy Knight. God then released a wave of holy light that vaporized the Four Satans. However, God was wounded and slow to react. The sound of flesh being pierced echoed across the battlefield.

It is said that all the fighting stopped as Gaius fell from the sky. Michael caught the hero as the spear stuck from his body. Gaius smiled at the tear soaked faces of the Holy Knights and laughed. His time had come and yet he felt no fear… only curiosity. God knelt beside Gaius whose breathing became shallow. The right hand of God glowed with holy power. God promised that they would meet again.

After the death of the Great Hero the three factions decided to end this conflict. The newly elected Four Great Satans and Azazel and Grigori met with God and Heaven to sign a treaty. Though factions within the Three Factions did not want peace, in the end all three factions signed. The **Kuoh Treaty** was signed and upheld, and for the first time in ages, peace was achieved between the Three Factions.

* * *

Ages passed and soon many humans forgot about the Great War. Passing it off as legend and mythology. However some, who were descended from heroes who fought, remained vigilant. Two such heroes are Cao Cao and Scáthach. Cao Cao was a young man with handsome features. He was also a reincarnated Angel allied with the Church. On a simple routine mission, he met Scáthach. Ironically the two were great friends during the Great War, though they went by different names and had yet to establish their own legends. Scáthach was a dragon human hybrid. As time went on, the two would eventually marry each other. Cao Cao retired from his Exorcist duties and spent most of his time with his wife. Over the years, the two heroes lived peacefully. They made many human friends.

As the days went by, Scáthach would surprise Cao Cao with news of pregnancy. Cao Cao would be astonished and speechless before bursting out with laughter of his greatness. Scáthach would simply nod her head and smile. Then the day came. After several hours of pacing outside the room, Cao Cao was called in. Steeling himself, he was met with his smiling wife and a crying child. The child was born with a mix Cao Cao's black hair and Scáthach's violet hair. His eyes were amber. Cao Cao and Scáthach called their child Zachariah.

When Zachariah was born, God in heaven felt his presence and rejoiced with his Angels. However, certain factions within Grigori and the Devils, were not. Those factions viewed the reincarnation of the Great Hero as a declaration of war. Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of the Devils also sensed the Reincarnation and ordered his faction to drop it. Azazel who also felt it did not care as he was focused on something he called more important.

Scáthach and Cao Cao would raise him in the mountains. They too knew he was the Reincarnation of Gaius and viewed it as their sacred duties as old friends and parents to protect the child at all costs. Their human friends when told accepted the story as truth and pledged to help however they could. With the help of their friends, the family of three took the last name Kawakami.

Zach was just a child of 10 when he has his first experience with the supernatural. An Oni had strayed into the area. By the time Cao Cao and Scáthach would learn of this, Zach had already left to walk through the forest. Cao Cao and Scáthach had begun to train Zach in martial arts though he was still a child. But that is not what has them worried. Something else has passed through the barrier around the mountain and it is far stronger than an Oni and there are more of them.

* * *

" _The lord is good to me and so I thank the lord_ ," sings a child's voice through the forest, " _for giving me the things I need, the sun and rain and the great big trees, oh the lord is good to me_." The singing turns to happy humming as a child's form peeks through the trees. The child has black violet hair that just touches his shoulders and gleams in the sun. His amber eyes hold a confidence that can only be from his father's ancestor. Below his eyes are birthmarks of some kind. He wears Chinese martial arts clothing with his chest exposed. Dangling from his neck is a Celtic cross with Chinese designs. He walks barefoot in the forest.

Suddenly he stops before sniffing the air. His eyes seem to narrow and he walks forward. Around the corner he spots an Oni eating a deer. Zach feels no fear, only curiosity. He steps forward, only for a twig to snap, alerting the Oni. The Oni's head raises in alert and it growls deeply at the child in front of it. Zach raises his head as the monster towers over him. Zach looks on before he widens his eyes in amazement.

"You're big!" Exclaims young Zach with a smile. The Oni roars before lifting his right arm and slamming it down on the young child. The attack picks up the dirt and dust around. The Oni grunts in alarm as the shadow of the Zach is seen.

"And strong." Says Zach to the left of the right arm of the Oni. He seems to have a curious expression on his face. The Oni roars and slams his left hand down on the child but the Oni widens his eyes when he sees Zach sail right past his face.

"Still… you lack intelligence." Says Zach as he lands gracefully. His eyes seem to harden before he vanishes from his spot. The stomach of the Oni seems to cave in on itself as Zach's fist stays outstretched.

" **Kawakami Finisher:** **Ancient Dragon Rising Destruction**." Says Zach as the Oni sails through the forest. The Oni lands in a heap before spitting out a blob of blood.

" **Fighting Spirit**!?" Growls the Oni in shock as it coughs up blood. **Fighting Spirit** or **Touki** , is an ability that can be used by those who are trained in **Sage Arts** or **Senjutsu** by controlling the base of their life, creating an aura of life force that they will wear around their body, increasing their attack, defense, and speed tremendously.

 **Senjutsu** is the power to control the flow of life energy. By controlling the flow of ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing **Senjutsu** allows the reading of ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Disrupting the opponent's ki or severing it can cause direct damage to living things. There are very few ways to defend against **Senjutsu**. Cao Cao had trained his son in **Fighting Spirit** and Scáthach had trained him in **Sage Arts** since her dragon side uses it. And while still only a child, Zach is not a helpless human.

"Human scum!" Growls the Oni as it stands with some struggle. Suddenly its senses flare as it looks up. Looking up, it spots Zach coming down with a battle smirk on his lips before its vision turns to a fist coming down. Acting quickly the Oni jumps back and lands. The ground is uprooted by Zach's fist. The dust clears and Zach puts his arms on his waist.

"Hahaha, father told me some of the supernatural think humans are inferior to them," says Zach with a smile as the sun shines down upon him, "but I'm not entirely human. I, Zachariah son of Cao Cao and Scáthach wish to test my limits on you!"

"Come forth creature and taste the power of my fists!" Challenges Zach with a smile that backs up the challenge. The Oni scoffs before its muscles bulge.

"I'll break you!" Shouts the Oni. Suddenly Zach widens his eyes when he feels another presence. A spear of light impales the Oni who stands shocked before turning to dust. Zach stands straight before glancing behind him. Behind him floats several Fallen Angels and Devils.

"Good afternoon." Greets Zach but he remains on guard and his eyes are narrowed. One of the Fallen Angels floats forward. Zach feels the man's power and he totally outclasses all of those gathered. The angel wears a pitch black hood to hide his face.

"I see you've already started your training." Says the Fallen Angel whose face remains hidden.

"You talk as if you know me." Says Zach with curiosity. The Fallen Angel seems to growl and Zach hears this.

"Kill him." Commands the Fallen Angel as the Devils and Fallen Angels attack. Zach jumps to the trees and swings on the branches. He dodges the Devils and Fallen Angels while making his way back home. While Zach is strong, he is outnumbered and with the Hooded Fallen Angel… outmatched.

"Hero!" Growls one of the Devils, who appears in front of Zach. The Devil grabs the foot of Zach and throws him down. Zach lands in the dirt before looking up to see a Devil and Fallen Angel coming down on him. Zach rolls away before standing and dashing forward with both arms out. Before he can attack, he is hit to the left and sent tumbling. Zach hits the trunk of a tree and coughs. He slumps down on the trunk before looking up.

"Ah man, this is not good." Says Zach as he stands up. The Devils and Fallen Angels surround him in a circle. The Hooded Fallen Angel floats up and chuckles a little.

"That nonchalant attitude of yours has always pissed me off." Says the Hooded Fallen Angel.

"Really?" Says Zach with a sarcastic tone and smirk. Zach's smile deepens when he hears the Hooded Fallen Angel click his teeth. However the Hooded Fallen Angel looks into the eyes of Zach and sees no fear, no anger, and no trace of negative emotions.

" _What the hell?! Does this child not fear his own death_?!" Thinks the Hooded Fallen Angel in alarm and anger before his eyes widen, " _Or… does he believe he can win_!?" The Hooded Fallen Angel stares into the smirking face of Zach and their eyes lock on to each other. The thought alone pisses of the Hooded Fallen Angel.

" _As I thought… he truly is the Reincarnation_!" Thinks the Hooded Fallen Angel.

"Enough playing around," commands the Hooded Fallen Angel, "kill him!" The Devils and Fallen Angels all pounce. Suddenly five of them are cut down in a flash. Cao Cao lands in front of Zach with a Chinese longsword in his hand that radiates with holy power. Cao Cao has white angel wings on his back.

* * *

"Mind if we cut in?" Asks Cao Cao with the same smirk and fierce stare as Zach. The sound of dying screams reaches the Hooded Fallen Angel's ears, making him turn to his right. He spots Scáthach walking over the bodies of two Devils and a Fallen Angel.

"Not that we were asking." Says Scáthach with two spears in her hands and one on her back.

"Father, Mother!" Exclaims Zach with a smile.

"I see, so you are the brat's parents?" States the Hooded Fallen Angel.

"Zach," says Cao Cao with a serious face, making Zach look to him, "you need to leave."

"Why, I can fight!" Counters Zach.

"Listen to your father, Zach." Says Scáthach with a serious tone as she stands next to Cao Cao. The area becomes tense before the Hooded Fallen Angel reveals his ten black wings. He forms two swords of light in both hands.

"My son, please listen to me." Says Cao Cao as he lifts his sword. Scáthach points her golden spear at the Hooded Fallen Angel.

"Run!" Shouts Cao Cao with authority, making Zach turn and run with tears trailing behind him. The Hooded Fallen Angel vanishes and appears behind Zach in mid swing.

"You won't escape!" Shouts the Hooded Fallen Angel before his attack is parried by Cao Cao. Scáthach appears in front of the Hooded Fallen Angel and lashes out with a kick to the mid-section.

"Go my child." Says Scáthach as she attacks. Zach runs faster and tries to ignore the sounds of weapons clashing. He runs away from the fight before he looks behind him to see Devils trailing after him. There are at least a dozen of them. Unknown to him or the Devils, God has ordered his Angels to the area. Michael leads the Angels to the area with his sword in his hand.

"Yes run boy!" Shouts the Devils as Zach runs through the forest. He has no idea how long he's been running but the sun is beginning to set. One Devil then gathers magic into his hands and launches an attack at Zach. The attack hits behind Zach and the shockwave hits him. Zach tumbles to the floor before his head hits a rock. His eyes gloss over as he sees the Devils walk towards him.

"Some reincarnation." Scoffs a Devil with a smirk.

"Idiot, who knows how powerful he could become if he lives." Admonishes a female Devil.

"She's right, we need to kill him." Agrees a Devil.

"I didn't say we wouldn't kill him, I'm just disappointed at how easy it is to kill him!" Growls the Devil. The female Devil sighs at her comrade.

"Whatever, let's just finish this." Says the female Devil as she gather demonic magic in her hand. The other two do the same. Zach looks on with glossy eyes before he is overcome with the desire to live. Suddenly the sound of flapping his heard and the Hooded Fallen Angel lands in a crouch with wounds all over him. He is missing an arm and there is a hole in his chest. Blood comes out of the hood and lands on the ground.

"Those bastards, they gave me a lot of trouble." Growls the Hooded Fallen Angel and Zach's eyes widen in horror and sadness.

"So you killed them?" Asks the female Devil.

"Yeah, Cao Cao's weakness was his wife, he jumped in front of my attack willingly." Says the Hooded Fallen Angel as he stands before holding his missing arm.

"He died but not before taking my arm." Growls the Hooded Fallen Angel.

"I thought killing Scáthach would be easy after killing Cao Cao but I underestimated her." Says the Hooded Fallen Angel as he holds his chest. The Devils laugh at the story with Zach struggling to stand. He uses the ground to push himself up. The noise of him standing reaches the groups ears. They all turn to him as he stands straight up. His eyes are shadowed and the sound of his breathing his heard.

* * *

"Murders." Says Zach as he looks up to them. His face is covered in blood but his stare remains the same as his father's and ancestor's. Holy light gathers in his right hand before forming a bladed spear, which radiates with holy power that makes the Hooded Fallen Angle step back.

"I-Impossible!" Shouts the Hooded Fallen Angel in a panic.

"What the hell is that?" Asks one of the Devils with a scoff.

"The kid just won't die." Says the Devil before Zach vanishes and appears above the devil, who widens his eyes. Zach swipes with his spear and cuts into the Devil who screams out in pain.

"It hurts, dammit it hurts!" Shouts the Devil who writhes in pain while holding his shoulder, which steams and burns with holy power.

"Huh!?" Gasps the Devil in horror as Zach comes down with his spear on the neck of the devil. The Devil gags as the blade hits his neck. Zach then jumps and lands on the spear, applying more pressure. The head of the Devil flies off and the body disintegrates. The Devils and Fallen Angel look on in horror at the spear.

"H-He killed him, impossible!" Cries the female Devil.

"T-That spear, I-It cannot be!" Shouts another Devil. The Hooded Fallen Angel looks at the spear in horror.

"It is one of the **Holy Relics** alongside the **True Cross** , **Holy Chalice** , **Holy Nails** , and the **Shroud of Turin**. A spear that was said to have pierced the side of **Christ** as he lay on the cross, wielded by a Centurion named Longinus, according to legend, who gave the weapon his name." Says the Hooded Fallen Angel as Zach looks to the sky with tears in his eyes.

" **T-True Longinus**!" Shouts the Hooded Fallen Angel. Zach's tears stop falling as he turns to the group of Devils and the Hooded Fallen Angel.

"I cannot remain silent." Says Zach with a majestic tone that shakes the Devils to the core. Zach's body glows with golden holy power.

"I shall not hesitate to slay those who celebrate the murder of my parents." Says Zach as his aura explodes and picks up dust around him while pushing the Devils back.

"Neither Heaven or I shall forgive such sacrilege!" Cries Zach with righteous fury. Zach grasps his lance with both hands and points it at the group.

"Begone!" Commands Zach as his lance explodes with holy light that instantly vaporizes the Devils in its way. The Hooded Fallen Angel ascends into the sky to escape the attack but widens his eyes when the beam splits and follows him. He uses his wings to cover himself as the beam overtakes him. The light dies down and Zach looks to the sky and prays.

"In your hands, O Lord, I humbly entrust my Father and Mother. In this life you embraced them with your tender love; deliver them now from every evil and bid them eternal rest." Prays Zach as the Hooded Fallen Angel lands in the dirt. Zach unfazed, continues to pray.

"Welcome them into paradise, where there will be no sorrow, no weeping or pain, but fullness of peace and joy with your Son and the Holy Spirit forever and ever." Prays Zach. God in heaven receives the prayer and his form glows before he nods his head.

" **Of course**." Says God's voice that whispers on the wind.

"Amen." Finishes Zach as he opens his eyes. The Hooded Fallen Angel smokes from the attack. Zach grasps his spear and lifts it from the ground.

"D-Damn you, we will meet again." Says the Hooded Fallen Angel before he fades away into black feathers. Just as he leaves, Michael lands and swipes his sword. The swipe fells any tree in its path but fails to hit the Fallen Angel. Zach looks at the Arch Angel in surprise as Michael turns to him. Suddenly Michael bows his head to Zach who widens his eyes.

"Forgive me for showing up only when the battle has ended." Says Michael.

"If I were faster… I could have saved your parents." Says Michael before he suddenly feels the body of Zach on his. Zach hugs Michael and sighs.

"There is nothing to forgive, Lord Michael." Says Zach as his eyes begin to drop.

"Though I asks that I can bury them in the Vatican." Says Zach as he sees two Angels carrying the covered bodies of his parents. His mother's spears glow before levitating over to him. True Longinus glows before overcoming the others. When the light dies down, True Longinus remains but with a longer blade.

"That's handy." Says Zach before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. He holds his cross with a smile on his face and a lone tear falls down his cheek.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of Heaven's Great Hero V2. So unlike the first version of the story, I didn't drop right in to Zach in the Vatican. I wanted to extend the story and show his background.**

 **For those having a hard time picturing Zach, he looks a lot like Cao Cao from the anime Souten Kouro. He has violet black hair and amber eyes. His personality will also be the same as Cao Cao's. The stare I refer to is the stare that Cao Cao as a child gives the thief in Souten Kouro.**

 **Zach's full name is; Zachariah Kawakami. I chose Kawakami on a whim and since Zach is trained in martial arts… expect to see some techniques from the Kawakami style.**

 **So Cao Cao and Scáthach have been killed. Zach has awoken his Sacred Gear. The blade of True Longinus will be longer because is think it's a little too short. Also it seems overly big… or is that just me?**

 **Till next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Bath

The Bath

* * *

After his parent's death, Zach was raised in the Vatican along with other children. Zach made tons of friends due to his charisma inherited by his father. The children were watched over by an elderly Cardinal named Angelo, who taught them how to read and write. These children were no ordinary children as each of them had dormant skills to slay Demons and other dark creatures. It was the job of Griselda; one of the Top 5 female exorcist within the church, to train these children. Unfortunately for her, Zach was a problem child and did what he wanted. He would often skip lessons to travel around the Vatican.

This attitude of Zach's was always a problem for Griselda as it spread to the other children who would follow his lead. Enrico Maxwell is a young child with silver hair and violet eyes. He is one of Zach's best friends and always follows his lead. Yumie; another child also follows Zach around with her friend Heinkel. The only one who seems to follow her orders is Xenovia.

Today, Zach has been called in by Cardinal Angelo. Zach having respect for the elderly man has decided to accept the invitation. Zach walks towards the large home with a smile on his face. Walking next to him is Enrico. Zach wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform with a bit of his chest exposed and ancient Chinese attire, wrapped around his waist. Dangling from his neck is his Celtic cross. His hair just touches his shoulders.

"I never knew the Vatican was so big." Says Zach with a smile. Enrico looks to him with a head tilt.

"It isn't that big, in general terms it is actually small." Says Enrico. Zach hums with a thoughtful expression. The two friends reach the house before they are stopped by a loud voice.

"Zachariah!" Shouts a voice, making the two look up to see a girl their age with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. She holds a serious expression on her face.

"Ah Xenovia, it's good to see you." Smiles Zach, making Xenovia blush slightly before shaking her head.

"Silence!" Shouts Xenovia as she jumps down. She then points her finger at Zach who remains unfazed.

"You skipped your lessons again!" Accuses Xenovia.

"Yep." Says Zach, not bothering to make and excuse. Xenovia stands there dumbfounded for a second before growing angry.

"That's it?!" Shouts Xenovia, making Zach tilt his head.

"You're not even going to make an excuse or lie?" Asks Xenovia.

"Nope." Smiles Zach as he walks by her. Suddenly he stops when he hears the sounds of hooves. Zach turns to the right to see a dust cloud coming towards him. In front of the dust cloud is a fair-skinned centaur with sky blue eyes and very long blonde hair, which is pulled in a high-ponytail. She appears to be around the age of Zach and the others but do to her four legs, she is taller than the. She is also well endowed in the chest area. She has long horse ears.

"Zach!" Yells the girl with narrowed eyes. Zach sighs with a smile as the girl charges at him.

"Cerea, shouldn't you be at your lessons?" Asks Zach with a nonchalant attitude. Cerea growls as a golden bow materializes in her hands. The weapon is a longbow with bladed tips and is larger than regular bows due to Cerea's size.

"Oi, oi, are you really going to use that on Zach?" Asks Maxwell as he open and closes his hands. Around his hands, being reflected by the sun light; are thin wires of some sort. His hands glow before being enveloped by gloves with metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them. Maxwell appears in front of Zach whose hair blows and blocks his face from Cerea's view. Cerea growls though when she sees a smirk on Zach's lips.

"Move, Maxwell!" Shouts Cerea as she aims.

"Calm down, Cerea." Says Xenovia.

"I won't let you hurt him." Says Maxwell, making Cerea growl. An arrow materializes in the bow and the tip glows.

"Why are you so mad, Cerea?" Asks Zach with a smirk.

"You jerk! You took my necklace!" Shouts Cerea. Zach pulls out a gold necklace of a male centaur.

"I just wanted to have you come out of your room, after all you spend all day in there." Says Zach as Cerea growls and lowers her bow and stops a foot away from Zach.

"Give it back." Demands Cerea. Zach smiles before tossing it to Cerea who is caught by surprise.

"It is good to see you in outside and not hiding, Cerea." Says Zach as he turns away with Maxwell following.

"See you later, Xenovia." Says Zach as he enters the home, leaving a dumbfounded Xenovia. Cerea looks at the back of Zach and blushes before gripping her necklace. Zach makes his way into Cardinal Angelo's room. He sees the elderly man wrapping some documents up and putting them in a white manila envelope with gold trim on the sides and a Christian cross in the middle.

"What can I do for you, Cardinal?" Asks Zach with a vigor. Angelo looks to the youth and smiles.

"I need you to take these documents to the Sistine Chapel." Says Angelo with a smile.

"Of course!" Says Zach with vigor making Angelo chuckle.

"Such vigor, it is contagious." Says Angelo with a chuckle.

"It's as if you can energize anyone near you by simply being seen." Says Angelo, once again chuckling.

"So, who should I deliver this to?" Asks Zach with a smile.

"You'll be approached by another Cardinal, who will take the documents." Assures Angelo with a smile.

"What is it?" Asks Enrico with stars in his eyes. Angelo chuckles at the two.

"I am very interested." Says Zach with a smile.

"So even your curiosity dwarfs that of others." States Angelo with a chuckle.

"They are important documents for the Pope, which I gathered from the nearby churches outside the Vatican." Says Angelo with a smile.

"So I take it that mean we can't look at them?" Asks Zach with his usual smile. Angelo chuckles at the boy.

"It would be unwise." Says Angelo.

"Understood, thank you Cardinal." Says Zach. Angelo once again chuckles and looks up.

"I wish the other Cardinals had as much vigor as you." Says Angelo with an amused face. The two boys smile and nod their heads before leaving. Walking out of Angelo's office, the two boys bump into a large body.

"Oh, I am sorry children." Apologize the man, making the two look up and smile at the sight of a priest. The priest has short, spiky gold hair, blue eyes, a defined squared jaw, and light facial hair. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. He is lean with broad shoulders and very tall.

"Father Alexander Anderson!" Exclaim the two boys with smiles. Anderson smiles and chuckles at the two boys before rubbing their heads.

"Have you two been practicing?" Asks Anderson with a smile.

"Yep, Cardinal Angelo has just sent us to deliver documents to the Sistine Chapel." Says Zach with a smile.

"Well then, you shouldn't keep the Cardinals waiting." Says Anderson. Zach and Enrico nod before Enrico looks to Zach.

"Why don't you go on ahead, I better go to our lesson; that way Sister Griselda won't come after you." Says Enrico.

"Alright, I better get going." Says Zach as he leaves with the documents.

* * *

Walking through the Vatican, Zach spots all the people going about their daily lives. He enjoys the scent of food and perfume enter his nose. Everyone he sees has smiles on their faces and pure hearts in their bodies. Since his time in the Vatican, Zach has lived without the slightest hardships. He has memorized nearly all of his studies and Kawakami scrolls. When others think he is polishing his spear techniques, he was enjoying song and dance with the women.

Despite his love for the opposite sex, there is no malice in it. He like his ancestor and father simply enjoy the company of beautiful women. Whenever he escapes the eyes of Griselda, he runs around the Vatican doing whatever he wants. He enjoys causing mischief as soon as he devises it. He does this to make others smile and laugh instead of being so serious all the time.

"Hello Zachariah!" Greets an old lady, making Zach wave to her.

"Zach, try not to cause too much trouble today." Says a man walking by.

"I'll try." Says Zach with a smile. The citizens of the Vatican all know Zach, mostly due to being victims of his pranks and or helpers of his pranks. As he makes his way towards his destination, Zach stops to help on old lady with her groceries before being rewarded with ice cream.

Above the city, watching the young boy walk towards the Sistine Chapel; is an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. She has a childlike expression on her face and twelve white angel wings on her back.

"Alright!" Exclaims the beautiful woman with a fist bump.

"He's so cute!" Squeals the woman like a child. She follows Zach with a curious expression on her face.

"So he really is the reincarnation of Gai-chan." States the woman. She then hides behind a pillar when Zach turn in her direction. Zach looks at the area before shrugging. As he moves on the woman clings to the pillar.

"Safe!" Exclaims the woman before following Zach. She then widens her eyes when she doesn't see him. She quickly lands and puts on a disguise with a veil covering her face before looking around. She begins to panic and look around.

"Are you lost?" Asks Zach from behind her, making the woman stiffen in fright.

"Kya!" Yelps the woman before turning around to see Zach.

"Are you okay?" Asks Zach with a blush on his face. Zach can't believe how beautiful this woman is. Though her face is mostly hidden, he can make out her blue eyes. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to make her his. His dragon side is affecting his mind and his eyes begin to gloss over. However, Zach's iron will wins out and he manages to stay calm on the outside while on the inside… he's freaking out.

" _Who is this woman?! Why haven't I seen her before now?! S-She… i-i-is s-so b-beautiful_." Thinks Zach as his eyes begin to gloss over again. The woman tilts her head when she sees his eyes and gets closer not knowing that her scent is affecting Zach.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asks the woman though she receives no response. The woman puts a finger to her chin and thinks.

"I know!" Exclaims the woman with a smile.

"We'll take a bath!" Cheers the woman. Zach looks to her and tilts his head.

"Why? And who are you anyways?" Asks Zach with a blush.

"Ah, t-that's right." Says the woman with a thoughtful expression that turns to panic.

" _Ohh! I can't tell him my real name. What do I do!?_ " Thinks the woman in a panic.

"Eh let me think… ah Gabriel, my name is Gabriel." Smiles the woman now known as Gabriel.

" _I'm such an idiot_!" Exclaims Gabriel in her head with anime tears running down her face.

"Cool name." Says Zach as he looks at her.

"Did you know that Gabriel is the name of an Arch Angel in Heaven?" Asks Zach.

"I-Is that so?" Says Gabriel with a nervous giggle. Zach stares at her with a blush across his face. Zach can hear his heartbeat pound in his chest. He walks up to the woman and buries his head in her bosom before sighing in happiness. Gabriel tilts her head at the action before hugging him.

"So… can we take that bath?" Asks Gabriel with naivety.

* * *

Zach hums an acceptance but doesn't release her. Gabriel picks the 12 year old up and runs with him to her favorite spot. Zach has no idea where they are going and he doesn't care. He opens his eyes and inhales Gabriel's scent.

"We're here!" Exclaims Gabriel, making Zach turn to the sight of a large bath. He looks around before realizing they are in a church. Quick as a flash, Gabriel hops in the bath with her clothes on. Zach laughs as water splashes against his face.

"Take this!" Cries Gabriel as she splashes Zach with water.

"My turn." Says Zach as he pounces on her.

"Kya!" Screams Gabriel with a smile as Zach enters her arms. The two stay in the embrace as Gabriel strokes Zach's black violet hair. Zach lies his head on her bosom.

"Hey, hey, why did you decide to come with me so easily?" Asks Gabriel as Zach opens his eyes and looks into her eyes.

"Why do you hide your face from me?" Counters Zach.

"Umm…." Says Gabriel as Zach reaches for her veil. He removes the veil and widens his eyes while his blush spreads to his whole face.

"Your beauty should not be hidden." Says Zach, making Gabriel pout and blush. She then turns her head away.

"Lech." Says Gabriel as she moves away. Zach nearly cries at the loss of the embrace.

"You say that to all the girls, don't you?" States Gabriel, making Zach tilt his head.

"You play with all the women." Says Gabriel with a pout that doesn't reach her eyes. She inwardly smiles and giggles.

"You know about me?" Asks Zach with confusion as he moves closer.

"Nope!" Says Gabriel cheerfully.

"You obviously do." Counters Zach.

"Well maybe a little." Says Gabriel with a giggle.

"Where ever you walk, with your amber eyes, you shine like the rays of the sun that have broken through the dark night to bring light into the world." Says Gabriel before getting in Zach's face.

"And yet…, you are quick to fight, manipulative, arrogant but only just enough that becomes you, and you harbor a desire to prove your strength and test your limits." Says Gabriel with a smirk that looks adorable. Zach blushes and glances away, making Gabriel smile.

"An incorrigible ladies' man." Says Gabriel with a smile and mischievous eyes.

"Wow, you know a lot about me." Says Zach with a smile.

"Not really," says Gabriel with a shrug and sideways glance, "I don't what's true or untrue about you." Zach looks to her with a challenging smirk.

"Did you invite me here to find out?" Asks Zach with a smirk.

"I invited you because your eyes were so gentle and you hold no hatred in your heart." Says Gabriel as she scoops up Zach and rests him on her bosom.

"Also…, I liked the feeling of your gentle embrace." Says Gabriel with a smile. Zach rests his head on her bosom and smiles.

"Like father said 'you are a strange one'." Says Gabriel in a whisper.

"Father?" Asks Zach with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, my father and brother are always so busy and leave me to myself." Says Gabriel.

"I wish to play with all the worlds' animals and walk through the most beautiful of gardens." Says Gabriel as she holds Zach.

"Even a lion?" Asks Zach with a smirk.

"Of course!" Exclaims Gabriel with a giggle.

"Then… what if it attacks you!?" Shouts Zach as he pounces and plays with Gabriel who laughs. The two play in the water and Zach removes his clothes. Gabriel does the same and giggles when Zach turns beat red with steam coming from his face.

"What is your dream, Zach?" Asks Gabriel with the back of Zach's head on her bosom. Zach looks up at Gabriel and smiles.

"To become the strongest being in the world." Says Zach with no hesitation.

"Why?" Asks Gabriel.

"To protect those I love and cherish above all." Says Zach as he gazes into her eyes.

"Your parent's death was not your fault." Says Gabriel. Zach doesn't say anything.

"They were up against an opponent that has thousands of years of battle experience." Says Gabriel.

"And they still managed to wound the man." Says Zach as he balls his hand into a fist.

"They were true warriors." Says Gabriel with a smile.

"I will protect them all!" Says Zach with vigor and authority. Gabriel looks at Zach and his face is overlapped with Gaius's. Tears start to fall from Gabriel's eyes but a smile forms on her face.

"You might just become the strongest person." Says Gabriel. Zach looks to her and cups her face.

"No tears." Says Zach with a smile, making Gabriel giggle.

"That's right… no tears." Says Gabriel. Gabriel suddenly stands, making Zach look to her.

"What's wrong?" Asks Zach with confusion.

"I just want to show you something." Says Gabriel as she glows with holy power. Zach widens his eyes at not having sensed the power. 12 snow white wings sprout from Gabriel's back and a halo forms over her head.

"You're an angel." States Zach with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am Gabriel the Arch Angel." Says Gabriel with a sad smile.

"Pretty." Says Zach, making Gabriel widen her eyes. She looks to Zach and can see no falsehood or anger.

"Your greatest quality is that you hold no prejudice towards any kind of person." Says Gabriel as she settles in the water and wraps her wings around Zach.

"Is that so?" Asks Zach as he looks to her. Zach suddenly stands tall and points his finger at Gabriel who tilts her head.

"Gabriel, I Zachariah Kawakami Moutoku promise, with the Heavens as my witness, to one day marry you and make you mine… forever!" Announces Zach with a smile. Gabriel looks at the boy in front of her before giggling.

"Will you keep your promise?" Asks Gabriel making Zach smile and point to the Heavens.

"So help me God!" Says Zach. Gabriel smiles before she holds out her hand. Two orbs of light appear.

"These are the Sacred Spears; Chastiefol and Basquias, it is a gift for you." Says Gabriel as Zach smiles and materializes True Longinus. The three spears merge in blinding holy light before the light dies down.

"Hmm, I need to seal the promise." Says Gabriel as she rises from the bath. She cups Zach's face and kisses him. Zach widens his eyes and his face turns red. Gabriel pulls back from the kiss and looks into Zach's eyes.

"It's a promise, Zachariah." Says Gabriel with a smile.

"Huh?" States Gabriel as Zach becomes limp.

"Oh no! Are you okay!?" Frets Gabriel while Zach has a smile on his face. After his time with Gabriel, Zach has finally reached his destination. As he walks through the Chapel he admires the beauty of the art. He stops when he sees a Cardinal tapping his foot in place.

"You're late." Says the Cardinal. Zach smiles and walks to him.

"Sorry I was meeting my future bride." Says Zach with all seriousness. The Cardinal nearly chokes on his spit at the statement.

"W-What?" Asks the Cardinal. Zach hands the man the documents and turns away. As he walks he looks back with a smile.

"Amore." States Zach with a smile.

* * *

 **So shorter chapter this time. But in the Original version I put that Zach had met Gabriel and promised to marry her but I never wrote about the encounter. So here it is. I also put in Enrico Maxwell and Centorea Shianus and Alexander Anderson.**

 **Enrico Maxwell will have a holy weapon. Infinite Uses: Cross Tail from Akame ga Kill.**

 **Cerea will have Chiron's bow from Fate series.**

 **Basquias and Chastiefol are from Nanatsu no Taizai.**

 **Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3-Zach's Dilemma

Zach's Dilemma!

What are Friends?

* * *

Zach sighs as he looks up into the sky. He vaguely pays attention to the talking of Griselda who is teaching them history. Sitting around the Nun are; Xenovia, Enrico, Yumie, Heinkel, Cerea, a new child named Irina who appears very kind and sweet, and a bunch of other children. Xenovia appears to be listening intently while the others seem only vaguely interested. Griselda sees the children sigh.

"Hey, are you all listening?" Asks Griselda with her sweet and kind voice. Xenovia turns to the others and grows several tick marks at them.

"Nope." Say all the children. Griselda sighs before pointing to Zach who stares blankly at her.

"Who was the first English king?" Asks Griselda. Zach sighs before looking to the sky.

"Answer her!" Shouts Xenovia, just as Zach opens his mouth. Zach waits before answering.

"Egbert." Answers Zach. Griselda smiles and nods her head.

"Correct." Cheers Griselda. Zach waves his hand to Xenovia who turns red with embarrassment. Suddenly the church bell rings, signaling the end of class. Zach stands before heading off in his own direction.

"Hey, wait up!" Shouts Enrico. Enrico chases after Zach with Yumie, Heinkel, Cerea and Irina chasing after them. Zach turns with a confused expression. He knows Enrico follows him everywhere but he never understood why.

Being raised in the mountains, away from society, Zach has no experience of human interactions. Of course he was taught by his mother and father about such things but has never experienced them first hand. And while Enrico and his friends view themselves as Zach's friends, Zach does not. He views them as accomplices.

"Why?" Asks Zach with a confused expression. The group stops and looks at him.

"Because we want to come." Says Cerea.

"Yeah, you always do fun stuff." Says Irina with a smile.

"Oh." Says Zach, still confused. While he does enjoy their company, he is still confused as to why they follow him. Part of him feels that the only reason they follow him is because he is the Reincarnation of the Great Hero.

"Besides, friends go stick together." Smiles Enrico with the others nodding to his words. Zach widens his eyes at the word.

"Friends?" Asks Zach, making the others look to him. Enrico looks to him with a confused expression.

"Yeah friends, why you don't want to be friends?" Asks Enrico with some edge.

"I-." Starts Zach with a confused expression before the others start arguing.

"You don't need to yell, Enrico." States Heinkel.

"Well I want to know, I've been following him around since he came!" Shouts Enrico.

"No one told you to." Says Zach, making them turn to him. Enrico's mouth gapes open in shock.

"Y-Yeah but, we thought we could be your friends." Says Yumie with some emotion.

"I just thought we were allies." Says Zach. Enrico looks to him in shock before turning angry.

"Allies?" States Enrico.

"Fine then, we'll see you later, ally." Says Enrico as he stomps off. The others look to Zach who has a confused expression. They begin to follow Enrico, leaving Zach by himself. Zach looks to the sky.

"What are friends?" Whispers Zach before walking away. He walks to the Chapel and to the one person who can answer him. He enters the bath and undresses before hopping in the water.

"Gabriel, are you there?" Asks Zach before a bright light appears before him. Gabriel cheers before dropping into the water.

"Yahoo!" Shouts Gabriel with a smile. Zach shields his eyes from the water before Gabriel rises and hugs him. Gabriel sees his face and becomes worried.

"What's wrong?" Asks Gabriel in worry. Zach sighs and leans back into her embrace.

"Maxwell, got mad at me." Says Zach. Gabriel tilts her head.

"Why?" Asks Gabriel.

"I'm not really sure." Says Zach. Gabriel hums as she rubs Zach's hair.

"What are friends?" Asks Zach in a whisper. Gabriel looks to him.

"What?" Asks Gabriel with innocence. Zach blushes a little in embarrassment.

"Friends, what are they?" Asks Zach, making Gabriel widen her eyes.

"I see, so that's why he got mad." States Gabriel while nodding her head. Zach hides his face within her bosom.

"I've never had any friends because I lived in the mountains." Says Zach.

"A friend is someone you can talk to without fear, a person who knows you, you share a bond with." Says Gabriel.

"Enrico said we were friends." States Zach as he looks to her.

"I'm not surprised, I think all of the kids get along well with each other." Says Gabriel with a smile. Zach looks confused before Gabriel smiles.

"Tell me how you met your friends." Says Gabriel, making Zach confused.

"I met them when I came to the Vatican." Says Zach, making Gabriel pout.

"No, no, no, I mean all of it." Says Gabriel. Zach looks to the ceiling before thinking back.

"It was just weeks after my parent's death." Starts Zach.

Flashback **_Meeting Enrico_**

 _Zach is escorted through the Vatican by Holy Knights. Zach looks at all the buildings in wonder and amazement. He has never seen such a sight. He then catches the eye of a Holy Knight. The Knight turns away with a blush of embarrassment._

" _We're here." States the lead Knight. Zach peaks his head around the Knight to spot a large home with children running in the front of the house._

 _Zach looks at the children and walks forward. He draws their attention and many of the children get stars in their eyes at the sight of the Holy Knights. Zach walks forward with his trade mark smile as a nun comes running out of the house._

 _"Sister Griselda." Greets the Holy Knights with respect. The now named Griselda bows her head with a smile. She then turns to Zach who looks to her. She smiles at him, making Zach tilt his head._

 _"This is him, then?" Asks Griselda with a smile. Zach looks a little offended at being talked about when he is nearby._

 _"I am Zachariah Kawakami Moutoku." Greets Zach, making Griselda look to him._

 _"It is good to meet you Zach, my name is Sister Griselda but you can call be big sister." Greets Griselda with a smile. Zach shakes her hand with a smile._

 _"I'll have one of the kids show you to your room." Says Griselda before turning to the children._

 _"Maxwell!" Calls Griselda. Zach spots a silver haired boy his age answer the call. He has a smile on his face as he runs up to Griselda._

 _"Yes big sister?" Asks Maxwell._

 _"Can you show our new guest to his room?" Asks Griselda with a smile. Maxwell nods his head up and down._

 _"Of course." Says Maxwell before looking to Zach who looks to him. Maxwell walks over to Zach with a smile and sticks out his hand._

 _"My name is Enrico Maxwell but you can call me Enrico." Says Maxwell with a smile._

 _"You can call me Zach." Says Zach as he shakes Enrico's hand._

 _"Come on, follow me." Says Enrico as he leads Zach to the house. Zach catches the eyes of the other kids who show interest in him. Zach feels power coming from each of the kids._

 _"Enrico, are you all gifted with powers?" Asks Zach, making Enrico turn with a smile._

 _"Yep, we all have dormant powers capable of helping the church." Says Enrico as he walks on._

 _"Hmm, what's yours?" Asks Zach out of curiosity but also preparation in case he ever has to fight them. It's not that he is expecting to fight them but there is no harm in being prepared. Zach attributes this to his ancestor Cao Cao._

 _"This." Says Maxwell before Zach sees the light reflect off wires. He looks at the wires and analyzes their movements. Zach is extremely perceptive and this includes combat. Zach is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. He realizes that Maxwell's weapon allows great flexibility and versatility but it is hard to control._

 _"Cross Tail, a holy relic." Says Enrico before pulling the wires back into his glove._

 _"What's yours?" Asks Enrico with curiosity. Zach sees no harm in showing him. Zach sticks out his hand before an orb of light appears. Zach grasps the orb of light before the orb turns into True Longinus. Enrico widens his eyes, having been taught about the spear that pierced Christ._

 _"W-Whoa." States Enrico. Zach disperses his weapon and stands with a smile._

 _"Pretty cool right?" Asks Zach as Enrico stands with a gaping mouth._

 _"Cool… it was awesome!" Exclaims Enrico before geeking out. The two boys walk up the stairs before Zach stops when he sees a closed door. Judging by the dust around the door and the marks on the floor, the door is only opened once or twice a day._

 _"Whose room is this?" Asks Zach, making Enrico turn to him. Enrico widens his eyes before stepping in front of Zach._

 _"O-Oh um, she doesn't come out very often… or at all." States Enrico with the last bit being louder. There is no sound in the room, making Enrico sigh._

 _"Come on, this is your room." Says Enrico before showing Zach his room. Zach's room is right next to Enrico's. Zach sets his one bag down and looks around._

 _"L-Listen I know this is sudden but… do you want to play with us?" Asks Enrico making Zach turn to him. Zach has never spent time with children his own age so he is eager for the experience._

 _"Very well, we play." Says Zach, making Enrico grab his hand and drag him outside. The kids would play all day before the sun began to set._

 _Flashback over_

* * *

"And that's how I met Enrico." Says Zach as a drop of water echoes across the bath. Gabriel looks to him with a smile, making Zach tilt his head.

"Did you have fun?" Asks Gabriel, making Zach nod his head.

"Yes." Answers Zach.

"Did you guys talk and tell each other things?" Asks Gabriel.

"Of course." Says Zach.

"Then you are friends!" Beams Gabriel.

"That's all it took?" Asks Zach with a thoughtful expression.

"Of course, you just become friends, there is no process to it." Says Gabriel.

"Who did you meet next?" Asks Gabriel.

"Next?" States Zach looking up.

"Quite a few." Says Zach, thinking back

* * *

 _Flashback **Meeting Cerea, Yumie, Heinkel, and Xenovia.**_

 _It's been nearly a week since Zach has been in the Vatican. He has to say; the place is very beautiful. While the forest of the mountains are cool, the buildings here are spectacular. He spends most of his time playing with the other children and pranking the priest. Today he just wants to train. While walking from his room, he spots the same door he saw a week ago, still closed._

 _"How can someone stay in there all day?" Asks Zach to himself. Zach knocks on the door._

 _"Hey, you'll get sick if you stay in there all day." Says Zach, only to receive no response. Zach continues to knock and talk but is ignored. By now, Zach has got tick marks all over his head. He is not used to being ignored and he now knows he hates it._

 _"Hey!" Shouts Zach has he kicks the door in._

 _"Kya!" Shouts a feminine voice. Zach looks in and hears the sounds of heavy, scampering hooves. Zach looks at a girl with long blonde hair and long ears. But the biggest thing he spots is her lower body. She has the lower body of a horse._

 _"I-I'm sorry." Apologizes the Centaur. Zach remains unfazed by the sight and instead puts his hands on his hips._

 _"It is awfully rude to ignore someone." Lectures Zach with a finger up. The girl nods her head along with his words as if she is a student being taught by a teacher._

 _"B-But you didn't have to kick down the door." Says the Centaur while looking at the door. Zach looks to the door and shrugs._

 _"Not my fault." Says Zach before looking away from the Centaur._

 _"You're the one who kicked it down!" Exclaims the Centaur._

 _"Cerea!" Shouts two voices, making Zach turn to the door. Just as he does, he has to dodge a swipe from a katana. Zach, using acrobatics swings in between the strikes to dodge before flipping away. He then hears the clicking of two guns. Zach sweat drops at the home he's in. Kids allowed to wield such weapons! They were only 10 to 11!_

 _"What happened!?" Demands a voice. Zach looks to the entrance again to spot a blue haired girl._

 _"Xenovia, the new kid kicked down Cerea's door." States Heinkel. Xenovia glares at Zach before widening her eyes._

 _"You, you're the one who keeps causing trouble for big sister!" Accuses Xenovia with a glare. Its true Zach has a habit of causing trouble and since Griselda is his guardian, she takes the blame. Still Griselda just laughs it off and rubs his head._

 _"Who are you guys?" Asks Zach, ignoring the accusation. Heinkel stands by Cerea while Yumie brings up her sword._

 _"We're Cerea's friends." States Heinkel with a glare._

 _"Have you come to make fun of Cerea?" Demands Yumie, making Zach looks to her with confusion._

 _"Why would I do that?" Asks Zach in a confused tone. The three girls look at each other in surprise before Xenovia steps in front of Zach._

 _"If you didn't come to make fun of Cerea, why did you break down the door?" Asks Xenovia while Zach scratches his cheek with a finger._

 _"She didn't answer." States Zach plainly. The four girls deadpan and three dots appear over their heads, one after the other._

 _"Huh?" State the girls while Zach stretches._

 _"I was knocking for 5 minutes and she didn't answer, quite rude." States Zach._

 _"S-So you kicked down my door?" Asks Cerea, appalled._

 _"I guess I did go overboard." Says Zach as he looks at the downed door. Zach then looks to Cerea who 'eeps' and hides her face behind Heinkel._

 _"This is the first time I've seen a centaur," Says Zach as he looks at Cerea, "but I must say; I'm glad to have seen one."_

 _"R-Really?" Asks Cerea as she pokes her head from around Heinkel. Zach nods with smile._

 _"Yeah, but don't you need to run around?" Asks Zach as he remembers centaurs like big open areas._

 _"Well." Says Cerea but doesn't answer. Zach then sees a necklace hanging from her neck. He widens his eyes when it depicts a male centaur with a bow aimed at the sky. Zach then looks to Cerea who looks to him._

 _"Are you scared… descendent of Chiron Trainer of Heroes?" Asks Zach with a majestic tone. Cerea widens her eyes as well as the other girls._

 _"H-How?" Asks Cerea with shock._

 _"Doesn't matter, answer the question." Demands Zach, making Xenovia glare._

 _"Who do you think you are?" Demands Xenovia before Zach looks to her and she freezes at his stare._

 _"I-It's just, I don't want to be made fun of." Says Cerea._

 _"So what if you are," says Zach making Cerea look to him, "will you be a prisoner of other people's opinions?"_

 _"N-No." Says Cerea as she widens her eyes at the sight of Zach. The sun shines behind Zach, as if the Heaven's speak through him._

 _"Then step into the light and hold your head up proud, for you are the descendent of Chiron and nobody's words can take that away from you!" Declares Zach._

 _"What if the make fun of her?" Asks Xenovia._

 _"Will her friends allow that to be unpunished?" Asks Zach as he turns away with a smile. The girls look at each other and smile._

 _"Come on, I was going to train but… let's all go play." Says Zach as he walks out. Heinkel and Yumie smile before looking to Cerea who stands and puts on a brave face. Zach smiles as Cerea stands behind him._

 _"Follow me." Says Zach as he walks down the steps. The four girls seem shocked at the personality of Zach. The group stands outside as the kids play. Cerea stands firm with her head up high. The kids stop playing before looking to Cerea._

 _"Everyone, this is Cerea." States Zach with his arms crossed._

 _"She is a centaur, she wishes to play." States Zach. Suddenly a ball is thrown to Cerea who catches it after fumbling a couple of times._

 _"Come on, you're on our team." Says a kid._

 _"Hey no fair, we want her on our team!" Shouts another kid._

 _"So cool!" Exclaims another kid with a smile and starry eyes. Cerea looks on with wide eyes at the scene in front of her. She then beams and runs forward to play._

 _"You knew." Accuses Xenovia with her arms crossed._

 _"Of course, she has no reason to be afraid here." Says Zach as he yawns. Xenovia looks to him with a smile._

 _"I'm glad she can walk outside without being mocked." Says Xenovia._

 _"T-Thank you." Whispers Xenovia with a blush. Zach looks to her and smiles._

 _"But that still doesn't get you off the hook with all the trouble you've caused Sister Griselda!" Shouts Xenovia while pointing. Zach sighs as he leans his head back and yawns. Cerea looks to Zach who ignores Xenovia and smiles._

 _"Are you listening to me!?" Demands Xenovia._

 _"Zach, thank you." Says Cerea with a bow. Zach looks to her and smiles. Yumie and Heinkel smile at each other before tickling Cerea who flails around. The kids play around for the rest of the day while Zach looks on from the roof._

 _"I'm surprised you got her out of the room." Says Enrico as he sits next to Zach._

 _"Wasn't that hard." Says Zach._

 _"Did you hear, we're getting a new kid?" Says Enrico with a smile. Zach hums as car pulls up. A young girl steps out of the car and smiles before running to play._

 _"Irina Shidou, seems like she is from a lineage of the church." Says Enrico._

 _"Originally she was supposed to go to England with her parents but they decided to send her to the Vatican for training." Says Enrico. Zach looks to Enrico._

 _"How do you know that?" Asks Zach while Enrico sticks his nose up._

 _"I heard it when I was snooping through big sisters room." Says Enrico with no shame._

 _"Hahaha, you never cease to amuse me!" Laughs Zach joyfully. The two boys laugh loudly._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Gabriel smiles as she sees Zach joyfully tell her about his friends. Zach then looks to Gabriel with a smile.

"I thought all of them followed me because I'm the reincarnation of the Great Hero." Says Zach as he looks to the ceiling.

"A reasonable assumption but you forget that while you are the reincarnation of Gaius, you are your own person." Says Gabriel with a smile. Zach hums as he lies back. He then opens his eyes and looks to Gabriel who tilts her head.

"You knew the Great Hero, right?" Asks Zach, making Gabriel smile and nod.

"Yep, he was a very nice boy!" Exclaims Gabriel. Zach suddenly turns away from Gabriel.

"Did you love him?" Asks Zach, making Gabriel tilt her head.

"What?" Asks Gabriel, not hearing. Suddenly her cheeks are pinched and stretched.

"Did you love him?" Asks Zach while pulling her cheeks.

"Owie, ow, ow, ow, that hwurts, please swtop!" Cries Gabriel as she flails around. Zach stops his assault and turns away. Gabriel rubs her cheeks with anime tears running down her face.

"That was mean." Pouts Gabriel.

"You still didn't answer." Reminds Zach.

"Yes, I did love him." Says Gabriel, making Zach click his teeth before Gabriel hugs him from behind.

"He was like a younger brother to me." Says Gabriel, making Zach widen his eyes.

"Brother?" Says Zach, surprised.

"Of course, he had a wife you know!" Exclaims Gabriel with a smile before she pokes Zach's cheek.

"You know envy is not a good look on you." Teases Gabriel while Zach blushes in embarrassment.

"So you didn't agree to marry me because I'm the reincarnation of Gaius?" Asks Zach while glancing back at Gabriel.

"Nope, I agreed because of your pure heart." Smiles Gabriel.

"Heart?" Asks Zach, turning to her.

"You proposed with such conviction and purity that it would have been evil of me to refuse." Says Gabriel as she hugs Zach close. Zach smiles in relief as he rest his head on Gabriel's bosom.

"So, are you going to apologize to your friends?" Asks Gabriel, making Zach nod with a red face.

"Then hop to it!" Cheers Gabriel as she gently pushes Zach out of the bath. Zach gets dressed quickly as his sense urge him to save his friendships. He takes off and ends up at the house when the sun sets. He widens his eyes when he sees Cerea, Enrico, Heinkel, Irina, Xenovia and Yumie; standing outside the house. When they see him they stand and run towards him.

"Where have you been?!" Demands Xenovia with her hands on her hips. Zach sweat drops at the tone.

"We were so worried." States Cerea.

"You idiot, making me worry like that." Says Enrico as he turns away.

"Well it is good to see you are okay." Says Irina.

"Dummy." Says Yumie with a smile.

"It's very cold out here." Says Heinkel. Zach looks to them and turns red.

"L-Listen you guys," says Zach, making them pay attention, "I'm sorry for what I said this afternoon, I've never had friends before so I didn't know that we are considered as such." Says Zach before he looks to them.

"I'm sorry too, I can be a little forceful." Says Enrico making the girls smile.

"Boys." Says Xenovia with an eye roll. The two boys shake hands before the group walk inside the house.

"What do you mean 'boys'?" Demands Enrico.

* * *

 **So here is the 3rd chapter, I hope you like it. I want to thank all your comments on the last chapter. You all inspired me to tell you how Zach met his friends. Since I went by it, I had to make it a flashback but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **So I wanted to clear up Gabriel's view on the Great Hero. No she had no romantic attachment to Gaius. They were strictly brother and sister.**

 **Irina didn't have much of a flashback due to her being new.**

 **The Next chapter will feature a bit of a time skip to Zach Age 14. Also due to being chapter 3… Version 1 of the story will be deleted either today or tomorrow.**

 **Rivals Face Off! Who's team leader? Till next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4-Rivals Face Off!

**Rivals Face Off!**

 **Who's Team Leader?**

* * *

 **Rural Town- France**

Three people sit on a couch in front of a camera. Two girls and one boy, who looks like he's seen a ghost. The girls appear nervous and scared. The people interviewing them are Priest. Both have serious expressions on their faces. They have been called here due to supposed Paranormal Activity. After stepping into the house, both Priest are sure that this is not a hoax. They can feel the evil in the house.

"Please, start from the beginning." Says one Priest as he looks to the girls. The girls look to each other, seeking reassurance from each other.

"It scares us just thinking about it." Says the girl on the left with blonde hair.

"When you hear it, you're going to think we're insane." Says the girl on the right with black hair.

"Try us." Says the second Priest with aged features.

"It started out small... like tapping and thumps from upstairs." Says the boy, making the Priest look to him.

"Then one day, we came home to see the furniture was destroyed." Says the black haired girl. Before more can be said, the room becomes chill. The Priest look to each other and exhale a breath. They are able to see their breath, making the two widen their eyes.

"You have to get out!" Warns both Priest as they stand. The teens begin to panic as the Priests escort them out of the house. They open the doors and push them out before turning around.

"Get back to the Vatican." Orders the elderly Priest as he pulls out two Sacred Bayonets. The blades have engravings on them that glow with holy light.

"Father Bernard." Says the young Priest with wide eyes.

"Go, Thomas." Orders Father Bernard as he closes the door.

Thomas and the teens hear the sounds of fighting and grunts from inside the house. Light shines through the windows, illuminating the dark street. The sounds of Father Bernard, yelling and praying, reaches their ears. Then the sound of Bernard shouting out in pain, forces Thomas forward. The door stays closed even as Thomas slams into it. The light dies, down and Thomas forces the door open. Stepping inside he sees glass and debris on the floor and Father Bernard panting on the ground while bleeding profusely.

"Father!" Shouts Thomas as he crouches next to him. Bernard looks to him and grabs him tightly.

"M-Mus- M-Must… get… word to… V-Vatican." Pants Bernard as he coughs up blood.

"I will, what was it?" Asks Thomas, knowing there is nothing he can do for Bernard. Still, he has a job to do and people and souls to save.

"P… Po- Polter…geist." Reveals Bernard before he dies on the spot. Thomas says a prayer for the Father before he looks up. The first thing he sees is the television in the living room. In the television screen are multiple hands, making Thomas say another prayer.

 **Vatican**

The sun shines brightly down on the residents of the Vatican. A boy of 14 lies on the building with his hands behind his head and a piece of grass in his mouth. The boy is regarded as a remarkably handsome and tall, standing 6ft 3in. A teen with quirky long hair, made into a rattail that reaches his lower back while the front hair is combed backward in a rough fashion that has a strand hanging down his face. Tied around his rattail is a red bell that glows like a jewel. His amber eyes make his features capable of sweeping a woman's heart at a glance. He has a beauty mark under his right eye that adds to his charm. While in battle he gives off the impression of a beast, with his face distorting. However, this seems to only add to his attractiveness and makes women want to submit. He wears black church vestments with gold trim under ancient Chinese attire that he has tied to his waist. Hanging from his neck is a large Celtic cross with Chinese engravings. The boy is Zachariah or Zach for short.

At age 14, Zach has completed his studies and mastered his form of combat. He is easily one of the strongest teen in the Vatican and often makes sure no one forgets it. His skill and looks have made him a bit arrogant but not enough to become hated. Zach is a fierce, but balanced warrior who enjoys combating a strong opponent to prove his own skill and power. However, at his core, Zach believes in God and justice, making him easy to get along with. He is an agreeable youth, full of vigor acting out the role of one gentle in disposition yet strong in body. He has a playful attitude and takes a very carefree approach to life, but is quick to work himself into a frenzy during a heated battle. This is true especially when faced with Devils or Fallen Angels, who Zach blames for his parents death. Zach is also a charismatic and manipulative person, having once been able to convince a Holy Knight to take him out on a mission, despite the rules forbidding him from doing so, blackmailed a Cardinal into providing better lodgings for the orphans and rallying the orphans to his side. Despite his cocky attitude, Zach is well loved by his friends who look to him to make decisions.

"Zach!" Calls a voice, before someone lands beside him. The figure is a girl with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. Her battle attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. Her attire tells Zach, that they are going on a mission. This will be their first official mission together.

"Yare, yare, must you be so loud?" Asks Zach as he opens an eye to look at Xenovia who narrows her eyes.

"That's the only way I can get your attention." Counters Xenovia with a pointed look.

"Really? I never thought about it like that." Says Zach with a smile, making Xenovia blush.

"The group has been ordered to gather." Says Xenovia, turning serious. Zach sits up with his right arm lying on his right leg. The wind blows, making Zach's hair blow slightly. The wind makes the bell ring out a pleasant tune.

"Well then… we should get going." Says Zach as the wind blows a leaf through the air. The leaf blocks the view of the two before the bell jingles again. The leaf passes by, revealing they have vanished.

Enrico leans against a pillar while playing with his wires. Enrico now a teen has his sliver hair slicked back. Sitting to the left of him is Yumiko Takagi, but is called Yumie. Yumie is dressed in a standard Catholic nun's uniform, which consists of black habit, a nun's hooded cowl, a white scarf, and white gloves and white stockings held with a garter belt and black boots. She has long black hair which becomes visible when she removes the cowl to fight. Her eyes are dark red. Yumie also carries a katana, holding the sheath in one hand and the blade in the other when in use. She wields the sword in either hand. The katana she wields radiates with holy power. The sword is a Holy Sword called; **Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi** or the **Grass Cutting Sword**.

Sitting beside her is Heinkel Wolfe. Heinkel has neck-length, straw-colored hair, and grey-green eyes, often wears glasses. She dresses in the priest uniform. Heinkel has a large musket in her hands, with a high powered scope added. On her waist she has two pistols, one black, and the other silver. Heinkel power is called **Origin Bullet**. Any bullet, Heinkel shoots out will cause massive damage to the magic circuits within the body of whoever or whatever she shoots. This can also mean constructs formed from magic. Her musket-sniper rifle fires Magic Homing Bullets, which track down targets of their own accord, while delivering the effects of Origin Bullet since Heinkel pulled the trigger.

Pacing in front of them is Cerea. Due to magic, Cerea walks on two legs as she paces back and forth. Cerea has sky blue eyes and long blonde hair, tied in a high pony-tail. She also has very large breast. Sleeping next to Enrico, is Irina. Having grown, Irina has become a very beautiful girl as well as a Holy Sword wielder.

Standing beside her is Asia Argento, another pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward. Her attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents. Asia was sent to the Vatican after it was discovered she had a Sacred Gear. She quickly made friends with Zach who always loves girls. Asia is a gifted healer and support fighter, using magic as a support or defense.

The next girl is Mash Kyrielight, another Sacred Gear user. Mash has light pink hair and wears glasses while not fighting. She wears casual clothes but in battle switches to her a rather revealing armor set. Zach had met Mash when she first arrived at the Vatican. Initially she was withdrawn and quiet but after meeting Zach she became more outgoing. She is very kind hearted and sweet, seeking to protect everyone she can. A fact possible due to her Sacred Gear. Lord Camelot: Fortress of the Distant Utopia, is a shield made from the Round Table possessed by Galahad and now Mash Kyrielight. It is an "ultimate protection" employing the Round Table, "where the Knights of the Round Table sat at the center of the Castle of White Walls, Camelot", in the form of a shield. Its strength is proportionate to the will power of the user, and it is said that "so long the heart doesn't break, those castle walls too shall never crumble."

"Yo." Greets Zach as he walks up to his friends. They all look to him and smile with the girls blushing. Enrico walks to him and wraps his arm around his neck with a smile. The two share a laugh and talk. Having lived with them for so long, Zach has been able to communicate better with other people.

"Eh! Zach-kun!" Shouts Irina as she jumps towards Zach. Zach looks at the incoming girl and smirks before spreading his arms.

"Yosh, come!" Says Zach as Irina hugs him tightly while inhaling his scent. Asia blushes while pouting, with the others doing the same.

"Irina-chan, no fair!" Shouts Asia as she quickly hugs Zach who chuckles loudly. Soon all the girls are hugging him, minus Mash who appears to be trying to find a way in. Xenovia watches with envy before turning her head away with a pout. Zach sits on the stairs in a laid back position with Mash hugging him from behind.

"So… any news?" Asks Zach, opening a single eye to look at Enrico who chuckles.

"We're going on a mission." Reveals Enrico, making the others gasp and smile.

"Finally!" Shouts Cerea with a fist bump. She aims to prove herself as the descendent of Chiron.

"Really?" Says Asia with some nervousness. She doesn't want any of her friends to get hurt.

"Hmm, interesting." Says Heinkel as she passes some Pocky to Yumie.

"I'll protect Senpai from all dangers." Assures Mash with a smile, making Zach laugh joyfully.

"Oi? Who's going to lead on this mission?" Asks Irina with a head tilt.

"I am the most responsible, so I should lead." Says Xenovia, making Zach laugh cheerfully before stopping with a smirk.

"You never cease to amuse me, Xenovia." Says Zach before opening his eyes, "But… I always lead, never follow."

"Huh?!" Exclaims Xenovia with a throbbing tick mark, "What makes you think you're qualified to lead?"

"Hmm… I was born to lead." Says Zach with a soft smile. While an arrogant statement, he says it with such innocence and authority, it is hard to dispute it. Xenovia blushes at the statement and the smile but refuses to give in so easily. She may "secretly" have a crush on Zach but that doesn't mean she'll let him get his way so easily. "Secretly" because everyone knows.

"T-Then." Says Xenovia before the area is flooded with holy power, making the eyes of the group widen, while Zach's turn stoic, "Face me!" Xenovia now has Ex Durandal out and in the open. Being a natural born Holy Sword wielder like Irina and Yumie, Xenovia was gifted with Durandal and all the Excalibur fragments. These fragments were fused with Durandal to create Ex Durandal.

"Xenovia-san!" Says Asia with panic and worry.

"Oi, oi, oi, pulling that out here is bad." Says Enrico with folded arms.

"She's mad." States Heinkel.

"Sister Griselda is going to scold her again." Says Yumie.

"Mou, you're going to get us all in trouble." Pouts Irina and Cerea. Mash holds onto Zach who chuckles before standing.

"Senpai?" Questions Mash as Zach walks forward.

"Very well!" Shouts Zach with a smile, "I accept your challenge!" Zach opens his arms and his cross glows. The Vatican is flooded with holy power before holy light engulfs the church. The light dies down to show Zach holding a cross spear in his hands. The spear has a long blue rod with gold designs. It features golden metal decorations, in the shapes of arrow tips, which spiral around in a double helix pattern. The decorations finish at the top of the rod of the spear which features a cross guard before extending from that is a long blade. The blade is also notched three times on both sides near the bottom and the fuller, which reaches slightly above the notches, has a gold edge in the shape of a large pearl and the rest is colored purple. This is Zach's new True Longinus after merging with Ascalon.

Zach's black church vestments have turned into black full body, tight armor, with gold trim, covered in runic protections. The armor is hard and made out of light metal but allows his chest to be exposed. In the center is his chest is a large red jewel. It appears the jewel is part of Zach's body as it radiates with divinity and draconic power. On his shoulders are modest gold plate guards with the same being on his hands up to his elbow and his legs up to his thighs.

"Shall we?" States Zach as he sweeps his spear in front of him, leaving a trail of golden holy power. Zach then enters a stance with both hands on his spear and the blade pointed at Xenovia who bursts from her spot, clearing the gap in less than a second. Zach's eyes zero in on Xenovia before he blocks her first strike before quickly turning on his heel to block the second and swing upward, forcing Xenovia to jump back and uprooting the ground from the swing. Xenovia lands and raises her sword as Zach dashes forward, through the dirt and dust before thrusting, forcing Xenovia to dodge less she suffer The Golden Rose of Mortality. Zach smiles and sweeps with his spear, forcing Xenovia to put Durandal up to defend. When the spear touches the blade, Xenovia is knocked back from the force of power, which explodes from Durandal. Xenovia tumbles before righting herself and flipping. She lands with several cuts on her body and a single cut on her face. Zach stands straight with his spear lying across his shoulders.

"You evaded the first blow well, but forgot about my Crimson Rose of Exorcism and there for suffered a blow from my Golden Rose of Mortality." Says Zach with a smile. With both spears merged with True Longinus, it is nearly impossible to block his attacks. Blocking means suffering the effects of the Crimson Rose of Exorcism, which can render magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy. This includes the very construct of Durandal, forcing the sword to unleash its power or by passing defenses. Dodging is hard, given Zach's bestial agility.

" _Since, defending serves no purpose… I'll attack_!" Thinks Xenovia as she unleashes the power of Ex Durandal. Zach whistles with an impressed look before entering a stance. True Longinus is covered in a holy gold aura. Xenovia dashes forward and swings her sword in quick succession. Doing so releases dozens of slashes at Zach who remains smiling but his eyes are stoic. The slashes are inches away when Zach speaks.

" **Yūhi no Yari; Gādian: Hyakushiki Kannon (Spear of the Setting Sun; Guardian: 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva)**." Says Zach as True Longinus glows brightly before forming multi-armed holy construct behind Zach, which takes the form of a gigantic statue of Guanyin. The construct seems to block all the slashes while Zach remains still with only his arms moving the spear. Xenovia appears in front of him with a smirk.

" _I got him_!" Thinks Xenovia only for Zach's eyes to snap to her. Suddenly she is hit by an arm of the construct and sent tumbling back. Xenovia recovers and blinks. The attack didn't hurt that much, it felt like a boulder hitting her and while that would hurt a normal human, for someone like Xenovia, it is a minor pain. Xenovia then widens her eyes when the construct turns red and Zach changes his stance. The multiple arms of the construct turn to her. Thinking quickly, Xenovia uses the power of Excalibur Nightmare to create doubles of herself. However, in a second they are gone, hit by the arms of the construct, leaving her open. She sweeps with Ex Durandal, releasing a large slash out at Zach. The arms stop and turn golden and then proceed to cover Zach, acting as a shield. Dirt and dust is picked into the air, forcing Asia to close off the area with magic, so that the Vatican remains undamaged. The barrier she puts up will keep the fight inside. Xenovia pants and enters a stance with Zach spinning his spear with skill before entering his stance. The spectators gasps at the stance and power covering the spear. Mash's hair shadows her eyes before she steps forward.

" **Yūhi… no… Yari ( Spear of the Setting Sun)**." Chants Zach in Japanese. Having been raised by the Kawakami family, Zach excels in English, Japanese, Chinese, and the Celtic languages.

Both opponents dash forward. Pink hair blows in the wind as the two meet in the middle the clang of steel on steel echoes through the streets. Both attacks have been stopped by Mash who stands in the middle of the two. Mash's Lord Camelot has been separated down the middle into two shields. One half of the shield has stopped Ex Durandal while the other half appears to have stopped True Longinus. But upon further inspection, it shows that True Longinus is a mere half an inch away from touching the shield. Even half an inch, the effects of The Crimson Rose of Exorcism, appear when the shield seems to disintegrate at the near point of impact. Wires have stopped, Zach's movements, curtesy of Enrico who sighs in relief.

"Both of you… are taking this too far." Says Mash as she glances at both Xenovia and Zach. Xenovia pants and Zach sighs before he pulls his spear back and stands tall. Enrico widens his eyes because his wires should be restricting his movements. However, the armor Zach wears is covered in Runes that defend him from numerous things.

"Well, are you satisfied, Xenovia?" Asks Zach with a smile that makes Xenovia blush bright red. Indeed, she failed to deliver a single blow in that small exchange while Zach appears to have been just playing around. Part of her is angry at not being taken seriously while the other is amazed at how strong Zach is.

"Yes, I acknowledge that you are leader." Says Xenovia before sheathing Ex Durandal with a quick motion. Zach's True Longinus vanishes and reappears as the Celtic cross around his neck. Asia heals Xenovia's wounds now that The Golden Rose of Mortality, is not in effect.

"Hohohoho, I do believe is have witnessed a great sight." Says a kind and elderly voice. The teens turn to see Cardinal Angelo with a cane in his hands. The teens bow with smiles at the kind Cardinal.

"Cardinal Angelo, have you come to assign our mission?" Asks Zach as he walks up to the elderly man. Angelo chuckles and nods before looking to Zach.

"Yes, Father Bernard… has fallen." Reveals Angelo, making the teens gasps. While old, Bernard was highly skilled in combat. For someone to kill him… means a powerful foe. Zach says a silent prayer for the old Priest before looking to Angelo.

"I will see that his killer is brought to justice." States Zach, making Angelo chuckle with a nod.

"Pack your things, you're heading to France." Says Angelo, making the girls squeal. Enrico and Zach chuckle with sweat drops.

"Oh… you'll have another person joining you… come out my dear." Says Angelo, making Zach turn and widen his eyes. Standing in front of him is a black haired girl with olive skin. She appears Middle Eastern from her looks.

"Hello, my name is Sabella, descendent of Scheherazade." Greets the girl with a bow of respect. She wears a revealing white dress and radiates with magic power. Sabella raises her head and looks to Zach who smiles. Sabella's gaze bores through him as his does her before Sabella smiles softly.

"I look forward to traveling and making friends with you all." Says Sabella as Irina hugs her, making Sabella widen her eyes.

"I'm Irina!" Shouts Irina, as she talks super-fast, making Sabella nod her head to her words while trying to keep up. Irina quickly introduces the others in the group and they all get to know their new ally while Zach looks on. Time seems to freeze as arms slick around his neck. Zach smiles and glances back to see the beautiful visage of Gabriel.

"Come to wish me luck?" Asks Zach, making Gabriel pout.

"You didn't come to the bath." Pouts Gabriel as she was planning on saying goodbye there.

"I was tied up with something." Says Zach before turning and hugging Gabriel who blushes faintly.

"I'm heading out." Says Zach as he sighs in Gabriel's embrace.

"Come back safe." Says Gabriel before pecking Zach on the cheek. Time returns to normal and Zach turns to his group.

"Alright, let's get to it." Says Zach making the teens cheer with fists raised.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. So right now Zach is 14 and going on his first mission. This chapter is a small preview of his power. He battled Xenovia who has Ex Durandal.**

 **Spear of the Setting Sun; Guardian: 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva, is a powerful manifestation of True Longinus. It provides a near perfect defense as long as Zach stays with the circle of activation. The circle is quiet small so moving will disrupt the Guardian. Despite the power and defense of the construct, its attacks are not for killing, simply to get the opponent away from Zach.**

 **Due to this, the Second Form of Guardian- Raigō: Senjusatsu (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder) is the offensive form of the Form Guardian. Due to the Offensive nature of the construct, it lowers all defense to attack, making Zach vulnerable to counter attacks. The interval between switching is 1 second.**

 **Zach's battle armor is a mix between Lancer from Fate Stay Night, Lancer from Fate Zero, and Lancer of Red from Fate/Apocrypha. There is something to the Jewel in his chest that will be revealed later.**

 **As the story progresses, Zach will reveal more forms of True Longinus.**

 **Zach's group and perhaps Brave Saints.**

 **King/Joker- Zach (Obviously) Card Trait… no idea! (All Around Fighter)**

 **Queen- I'm thinking Sabella. (Note Sabella is Caster: Scheherazade from Fate/Grand Order.) She will have immense magic power that can distort reality. Her staff will bear a cross while her battle gear will be the same from Fate/Grand Order. (Magical Offensive Fighter)**

 **Jack- Irina (Vanguard Fighter)**

 **10- Mash (Defender)**

 **9- Cerea (Long Range Fighter)**

 **8- Heinkel (Long to Mid-Range Fighter)**

 **7- Yumie (Vanguard Fighter/ Skirmisher)**

 **6- Enrico (Skirmisher/ Support)**

 **5- Asia (Healer)**

 **4- Xenovia (Vanguard Fighter)**

 **3- Astolfo (Fate/Apocrypha) (Vanguard/Support Fighter)**

 **2- Jeanne D'Arc (Support/Fighter) Fate/Apocrypha)**

 **Ace- Tiamat DxD**

 **Next Chapter- First Mission! Combating a Poltergeist?**


	5. Chapter 5-First Mission!

**First Mission!**

 **Combating a Poltergeist?**

* * *

 **Jet**

A jet sours through the sky at high speeds, passing over France. On the jet are the young Exorcist. Zach lies in his bed with closed eyes. Zach squints his eyes with a sigh. Lately he has been plagued with dreams of his old life. Gaius, the Great Hero of old. Zach has been plagued by memories of his past life and they've only gotten worse since taking his first mission. It's almost as if the memories are warning him of some unknown danger. Zach shakes such thoughts away and opens his eyes. He is immediately confronted by the beautiful face of Sabella who smiles.

"Sabella…" Says Zach, with drowsy eyes. Sabella smiles while stroking his hair in a gentle manner.

"I was going to wake you soon as we've almost reached our destination." Says Sabella, making Zach look to her before looking to the GPS, "But… you were deep within your memories." Zach looks to her before smiling softly. Sabella returns the smile but doesn't mention the change that has occurred to Zach. Zach's skin has become tan and his hair silver white. His eyes glow with ambition, power, and innocence. This new look makes Zach appear as a peerless pretty boy. Despite his height, Zach's normal appearance makes him look more like a trap than a man. Whether or not he is aware of this, remains unknown. But with the change, he looks even more beautiful. Sabella inhales to keep control of her base instincts as every fiber of her being wishes to be taken by Zach. But as he becomes more aware, the tan skin and white hair, returns to Zach's original colors.

"I guess I was." Says Zach, "Huh?" Zach looks to his bed to see the other girls sleeping. Enrico sleeps in a chair, next to the bed. Having always been close, the orphans have often shared rooms with each other.

"I wish I had such friends as yours," says Sabella with a sad smile, "life is far more pleasant with friends."

"Thank you… but why am I lying on your lap?" Asks Zach sheepishly. Sabella smiles while stroking his hair.

"Feel honored, many of my kinsmen would kill for such a trivial thing." Says Sabella, making Zach chuckle. He then looks to Sabella who seems to be sad.

"I'll be your friend." Says Zach, making Sabella look to him with surprise. She looks deep into his eyes and sees true honesty and a fierce beast.

"Have you heard the story of Aladdin?" Asks Sabella, making Zach shake his head. Sabella tells him the story while Zach listens with a smile. Sabella watches his reactions with fascination. Most would doze off and not listen but Zach listens to each word.

"And so Jasmine was revealed to be the daughter of the Sultan, while Aladdin was taken to prison." Finishes Sabella with a smile. Zach tilts his head at the ending.

"What happened after that?" Asks Zach, making Sabella truly smile.

"I'll finish the story before we go to bed." Says Sabella, making Zach smile.

" **Sir, we're landing now**." States the Captain. Zach sits up and stretches before his eyes harden. The jet they are in is quiet lavish, not unexpected as Zach is very rich. The Kawakami family and his parent's wealth have been put to good use in aiding the church.

"Time to wake up." Says Zach, making the girls rub their eyes with cute expressions. Asia curls up to Zach who looks to her.

"Five more minutes." Says Asia, sleepily. Zach chuckles at the request before patting her cheek.

"We'll have already landed by then." Says Zach, making Asia lift herself up from bed. Xenovia checks her surroundings before a faint blush appears on her cheeks. Zach gets a mischievous smile on his face and wraps his arm around her.

"So… how'd you sleep?" Asks Zach, making Xenovia cough and clear her throat with a blush.

"Ahem… well enough." Says Xenovia before standing and leaving the room. Zach busts out laughing with Enrico. The other girls have faint blushes on their faces from lying with Zach but hold onto what little dignity they have left.

Exiting the jet, Xenovia and the others look around the airport. It is very busy and loud, with infants crying out. Asia takes in all the sights with a smile and wide eyes of amazement. Heinkel looks around with Yumie and Sabella, while Cerea, Irina and Mash want to try the food courts. However, they are supposed to be waiting for their contacts. Xenovia turns down their request making the girls sulk. However, Xenovia's stomach growls in protest, making her blush.

"Excuse me." Says a voice, making Xenovia and the girls look to a girl their age. The girl has long blonde hair tied into a braid, amethyst-colored eyes, and a serious look about her. Standing next to her, is a pink haired girl with a white streak in her hair and violet eyes. She is very beautiful and gives off a friendly aura.

"Are you from the church?" Asks the blonde haired girl with what looks to be relief. Xenovia turns to her and nods her head.

"We are the team sent to handle the," says Xenovia before looking around and whispering, "Poltergeist." The blonde girl seems to smile while the pink haired girl seems to beam.

"I am Jeanne D'Arc, descendent of Joan of Arc." Reveals Jeanne with a smile. Xenovia smiles and shakes her hand.

"I am Astolfo, descendent of Astolfo, one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne!" Reveals Astolfo with a cheerful and exited tone.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Xenovia Quarta." Introduces Xenovia before the others introduce themselves. After introductions, Jeanne smiles warmly.

"Astolfo and I will help you in your mission." Says Jeanne, making Xenovia smile and nod.

"Are you the leader?" Asks Astolfo with a head tilt and her arms behind her head.

"Ah, no…, where is that idiot?" Asks Xenovia before laughing is heard from the jet. Enrico comes out of the plane with wet hair. Jeanne stiffens and takes a step back before Zach comes out of the plane while drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey, why are you running around… naked…" Exclaims Jeanne before her eyes look down. Zach tilts his head at the new girl. Astolfo, gazes at the beauty of Zach who remains unembarrassed at his current state of dress. Asia faints while Cerea turns bright red with steam coming from her head. Heinkel looks away with a blush while Yumie closes her eyes. Irina sputters and spits.

"D-D-Do you have no decency?!" Shouts Irina while taking glances at Zach. Zach tilts his head in confusion while Enrico cries anime tears.

" _W-Why, I'm not gay so why do I feel like this?!_ " Cries Enrico in his head.

"W-What do you think you're doing, you trap?!" Shouts Xenovia, making Zach confused.

"Trap?" Repeats Zach in confusion. He then spots Jeanne and smiles before throwing his towel away and shaking her hand.

"Who's this?" Asks Zach before Jeanne screams out with embarrassment. Zach puts on his clothes with the help of Sabella who appears unfazed by Zach's nakedness. Not surprising given her own revealing clothing.

"Hahahaha! Sorry about that." Says Zach with a smile. Jeanne has steam coming from her head while Astolfo blushes at the sight of Zach.

"My name is Zachariah Kawakami, Reincarnation of the Great Hero, son of Cao Cao and Scáthach." States Zach with a smile and extended hand.

"Y-You're the descendent of the Great Hero?" Asks Jeanne with awe and respect. Zach nods his head and Astolfo shakes his hand eagerly.

"MynameisAstolfo!" Beams Astolfo, speaking quickly. Zach chuckles and nods his head.

"A pleasure to meet you Astolfo." Says Zach before winking at Astolfo. Astolfo gains hearts in her eyes and squeals. Jeanne looks at Zach as he converses with the group and grabs her chest. Her heart beats at an erratic pace and her face flushes. She has never been able to handle men. But with Zach, she feels welcomed and fine.

"Um… we should get going." Says Jeanne with a blush, making Zach nod before his eyes turn serious. Even then, the playful look in his eyes does not go away.

"You're right… we've got a job to do." Says Zach as he moves forward. The group follows with Astolfo elbowing Jeanne.

"He's so hot!" Whispers Astolfo, making Jeanne blush.

"W-We have a job to do, Astolfo." Says Jeanne with a stern tone but a faint blush can be seen on her face.

 **Rural Town**

Zach and his group, now wearing their battle clothes are just outside the town. Zach narrows his eyes at the abandoned streets of the town while Sabella casts Detect Life, on the surrounding area. Her staff glows before an aura bursts from the staff. It goes all around town but no "life" is picked up. Asia folds her hands and prays with tears in her eyes. Jeanne steps forward and looks at the town with a stern gaze.

"By the time we knew what was happening… many of the town's people were already gone." Says Jeanne, making Zach nod his head as that is what he had expected. Zach steps forward and into the town. He immediately feels the Demonic presence of an entity in the town.

"Huuuhn~." Says Zach, making the group look to him, "Smells like a devil is here."

"Devil?" Asks Enrico as he activates Infinite Uses: Cross Tail. Mash materializes her shield with Cerea turning into her Centaur form. Irina draws Hauteclere while Xenovia draws Ex Durandal. Asia stays near Sabella while Heinkel and Yumie stand ready. Jeanne materializes Luminosité Eternelle; the battle flag of Joan of Arc. Jeanne uses it as a spear in battle in conjunction with her Sacred Gear; Blade Blacksmith. Astolfo, has a small horn on her waist called; La Black Luna and a golden ornate sword tied to his waist. The sword gives of a holy aura.

"Hmm, something approaches… and there are many." Says Sabella, making Zach narrow his eyes. Down the street comes a ghastly creature with pale skin and fiery eyes. In the center of the chest appears to be magma. The creature roars and charges at the group of Exorcist.

"Ghouls, looks like we got a necromancer on our hands." States Jeanne with distaste. Cerea forms an arrow out of holy light before drawing her bow back.

"Begone, filth!" Shouts Cerea before firing the arrow. The arrow sours through the air at high speeds before plunging through the Ghoul, turning it to ash.

"Hmph, not so tough." Says Cerea before numerous snarling are heard. Ghouls step out of the buildings and some crawl out of the ground.

"Huh!?" Exclaims Cerea. Jeanne steps forward and stands in front of the group. She twirls her flag before slamming it down on the ground.

"Hya!" Shouts Jeanne as numerous holy swords sprout from the ground and impale the Ghouls. Ghouls dash from behind the swords and charge at Jeanne. Sabella chants in Arabic before three magic circles appear before her and fire out holy magic beams. The beams hit several Ghouls while the others begin to dodge as they get close. Wires appear around the Ghouls before Enrico pulls, cutting several Ghouls to pieces. Heinkel fires her pistols, turning several to ash before Yumie jumps and draws Kusanagi. She becomes a blur as she cuts down 3 Ghouls before sheathing her sword.

"Irina." Says Xenovia as Ex Durandal glows. Irina nods her head and Hauteclere glows to match Ex Durandal.

" **Jōka no Hikari ( Purifying Light)**!" Shout Irina and Xenovia in unison. The two holy swords are crossed together before they emit a bright light. Everything in front of the group scorches from the Holy Light. The Ghouls screech out with dying cries. Zach watches with folded arms while the others shield their eyes from the light. Suddenly, Ghouls crawls out of the ground behind Zach's group, making Zach glance back.

" **Raarrgh**!" Cries the Ghouls as they seek to attack. Before they can, a Black Key goes right through the skull of the first Ghoul that appears. Four more Black Keys swing by, cutting into the Ghouls and making the cry out. The Black Keys sour in the air before Zach smirks innocently.

" **Set**." States Zach as the swords spin and head right back into the line of Ghouls, cutting into them. Zach sees more coming and they begin to form into a horde. Zach sighs sadly at the lack of challenge and sticks out his hand. The cross on his chest glows before expanding and turning into True Longinus. The Ghouls feel the holy power and stop in fear, while Jeanne and Astolfo widen their eyes in surprise. Jeanne's vision becomes blurry before she widens her eyes when she sees a tanned skinned man with long white silver hair, standing over a battle field. The man looks back at her and smiles before her vision returns to Zach holding True Longinus. Zach grasps True Longinus with both hands while bending his knees slightly.

" **Tenkan Hagokujin ( Milky Way Breaker Blade)**." States Zach as holy power is amassed at the tip of True Longinus. The amassed power is then released in the form of a large, destructive energy beam, vaporizing the Ghouls in the area in front of Zach. Despite the overwhelming power shown, the Ghouls do not back down and continue to charge. Some sprout wings while others grow bigger.

"This will go on forever at this rate." Growls Cerea as she fires four arrows that imbed themselves into three Ghouls, turning them to ash.

"We need to locate the nests of the Ghouls and destroy them one by one." Says Sabella as she fires magic beams into the sky, tearing apart Ghouls in the air.

"Time to split up." States Zach as the group nods. The group separates with Mash staying with Zach.

 **Heinkel and Yumie**

Gunshots ring out over the Rural Town, as Heinkel fires back at the Ghouls. She then pivots and breaks off in a dash with the Ghouls hot on her tail. Heinkel ducks as Yumie sours over her, cutting down the Ghouls. Skidding on her knees, Heinkel holsters her pistols before pulling out her musket-sniper rifle. She fires a single bullet and smiles as it sours through the air, killing the flying Ghouls.

"Heinkel!" Shouts Yumie as a Ghoul dashes from Heinkel's blindside. Heinkel smiles with her glasses reflecting off the moonlight. The musket ball, zig zags in the air before flipping around and slamming into the Ghoul behind Heinkel.

"Show off." States Yumie as she steps to the left of Heinkel. More Ghouls converge on their location, prompting the two to dash apart as a Ghoul lands right where they were. Heinkel draws her pistols before glancing to her left. She smells the stink of the nest nearby. She ducks just in time as a Ghoul flies over her and crashes into a building. The Ghoul snarls and roars as it removes the debris from itself. Heinkel stomps down on its chest and the cocking of a gun is heard, followed by a gun shot.

Yumie dashes around several Ghouls, before appearing behind them while sheathing her sword. The Ghouls all spurt blood with painful cries. A fist slams down on her location, uprooting the ground and picking up dust. A large Ghoul looks down on the location before retracting its fist.

"Die." Says Yumie, in the ear of the Ghoul. She is crouched on the right shoulder of the Ghoul. In a flash, the Ghoul's head comes flying off as its body disintegrates into dust. Yumie lands before she hears several rapid gun shots, making Yumie dash off.

In a small building, the muzzle flash of gun shots, shines through the windows, followed by the sound. Heinkel jumps to the left as a Ghoul spits out some black substance that melts the floor boards. Heinkel takes out a grenade of some sort and tosses it at the incoming line of Ghouls, traveling down the corridor. The grenade bounces off the ground before detonating in a bright light. The Ghouls shriek and turn to ash before Heinkel rises and aims her pistol. One Ghoul sees her and forms a wall of flesh. Heinkel smiles before firing. The bullet travels through the air and plunges through the wall of flesh, making the Ghoul widen its eyes in surprise. The bullet passes into its chest before turning it to ash. The body of a Ghoul crashes through the window, followed by Yumie who stabs the Ghoul in the stomach.

"Found the nest." Says Heinkel as the two travel down the stairs. The walls become flesh like and the smell becomes rancid. The two stop at the sight of a large flesh covered room.

"Disgusting, I think I'm going to be sick." Says Yumie as she covers her mouth.

"This is definitely the place." Says Heinkel as she steps forward. As she does, the nest glows red and spits out several Ghouls. Heinkel kills them all with well-placed shots. Heinkel stops as he danger sense flares up. Above her comes a large armored fist.

" **Time-Alter: Accel**." Says Heinkel as she moves faster than her normal speed, appearing beside Yumie. Heinkel pants from using such a move but it saved her from suffering a fatal blow.

"All… yours." Says Heinkel before Yumie smiles and lifts her sheathed sword. She slightly unsheathes her sword before she snaps her eyes wide. She dashes from her spot with her sword in reverse grip. Her sword glows with blue flames before she passes right by the Armored Ghoul.

" **Takagi-ryu: Kumotta Gekkō ( Takagi-Style: Hazy Moonlight)**!" States Yumie as the Armored Ghoul is cut apart. The attack consists of Yumie charging at her opponent before the enemy is blinded by the blue flames coming from Kusanagi. By the time they recover, the attack is over. Heinkel walks by the Ghoul's left overs before tossing two grenades into the nest. The nest is vaporized by the light, while Heinkel and Yumie walk out of the crumbling building.

"One down." Says Heinkel with her hands in her pockets.

"Three to go." Says Yumie.

 **Zach and Mash**

Zach and Mash stand back to back with explosions occurring all over town. Zach looks to the left and spots holy light rising. He chuckles fondly as he feels Xenovia's power. Xenovia seems to never hold back even when the enemy is weak. He feels Enrico's aura and smiles before feeling Cerea's aura. Like always, she appears mad. He then feels Jeanne's and Astolofo's aura and can tell the two are used to working together.

"Senpai?" Calls Mash, making Zach look to her and smile. The two are currently surrounded by various Ghouls of different types and sizes.

"Huuuhn~." Hums Zach as he looks around at the Ghouls, "Looks like they got us surrounded… poor fools."

"Senpai, this is serious." Whines Mash, making Zach chuckle. The Ghouls, tired of being ignored, charge forward with killing intent. Zach's laid back look of an innocent boy changes to a hardened warrior's, in the blink of an eye.

"Yare, yare, these guys have no manners." Says Zach as he spins True Longinus in his hands before posing, "Very well, I will teach you some discipline but… you might die before the lesson ends." Zach swiftly spins his spear while taking down multiple Ghouls. His feet move steadily and swiftly, making it appear as if he is dancing. Mash appears in a daze as she watches Zach cut down Ghouls, left and right. Her attention is brought back when a Ghoul attacks with tendrils. Mash dodges to the left and swings her shield, severing the tendrils and making the Ghoul screech in pain. Suddenly, the blade of True Longinus, comes out of his mouth. Zach stands behind the Ghoul before pulling his spear out.

"Lesson over." Says Zach as Mash looks around. All that remains of the Ghouls are scattered piles of ash. Just as the fight ends, the others return. Zach looks to them and smiles.

"How'd it go?" Asks Zach with a smirk.

"We took down the nests but we still can't get to the souls." Says Xenovia, making Zach hum.

"Maybe this wasn't a poltergeist." Says Asia with a head tilt.

"No." Says Jeanne as she walks up to Zach, "This is a poltergeist but accessing the souls is going to be hard." Zach looks to her before humming.

"I see, they've separated from this space." Says Zach, making the others confused.

"Yes, in order to access the souls we first have to enter the space they are confined in." States Jeanne, making Enrico sigh loudly.

"Great, and how do we do that?" Asks Enrico. Jeanne looks to Zach who sighs.

"How mean, Jeanne." Says Zach, acting childishly and making Jeanne sputter, "You called me here just to gain access. You should be ashamed of yourself." Jeanne stutters and tries to form words but Zach turns away with a huff.

"N-No… that w-wasn't." States Jeanne but Zach walks forward. Zach's expression turns stoic as he looks into space. He then sweeps with his spear, cutting open the air in front of him. Due to the Red Rose of Exorcism, Zach can access the space the souls are in. However, only he can enter this area.

"I'll see you soon." States Zach with a smile before jumping in the opened space. Right after he does, the spatial gap closes.

"Hahaha, he really got you, Jeanne!" Laughs Astolfo, while Jeanne blushes red with steam rising from her head.

"Do you think Zach-san, will be alright?" Asks Asia with an expression of worry. Xenovia looks to her and smiles.

"Don't worry, Zach won't lose to some wayward souls." Assures Xenovia with a smile.

 **Unknown Location**

Zach looks around and sighs. He appears to be in the same town but this one is darker and has what appears to be humanoid bodies all around the area. These bodies are the souls of the town, forever stuck here until they are freed. But that is not what makes Zach sigh. Suspended in the air in front of him is a small girl wearing a white dress. She is suspended by chains and appears to be unaware. Her eyes are open but they are blank.

"This has just gotten harder." Says Zach. Watching from the roof of a building is a cloaked figure. The figure wears a dark priest cloak. His mouth forms a smile when he sees Zach.

* * *

 **Zach has made his way into the Ghost Dimension. If he can free the souls, the poltergeist will be broken. But who is the girl? Why is she trapped in the Ghost Dimension when clearly she is alive? What is the change occurring in Zach? Who is the mysterious figure?**

 **Next Chapter- Alice and the Lost Souls!**


End file.
